An electronic marketplace may allow a multitude of merchants to sell items through a common network site. Integrated search tools of the electronic marketplace may permit customers to search and browse inventory of all of the merchants at the same time. The electronic marketplace may be dynamic, such that new merchants may join and contribute and/or update their inventory at any time.